


Dick

by Lorraine_B_Writing



Series: Rraining Drabbles [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Amelie ships it, Christmas, F/M, Prompt: Gabriel and Nathalie are terrible gift givers, gabenath, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorraine_B_Writing/pseuds/Lorraine_B_Writing
Summary: Prompt: Gabriel and Nathalie are terrible gift givers.Also Amelie ships it.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Rraining Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061681
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Dick

Double Christmas with the Graham de Vanily’s and the Agreste’s was not as painful as Nathalie or Gabriel thought. 

Dinner was pleasant. Turkey with potatoes, brussels sprouts, parsnips, mincemeat pies, and sweet tarts. After dinner, Amelie had coffee and tea for the adults and petit fours with sparkling cider for Felix and Adrien.

“So,” Amelie chirped as she sat on her chaise lounge, “when is the wedding?”

Gabriel nearly spat coffee on Amelie’s white rug, coughing. “Excuse me?”

Nathalie, who had managed to swallow, patted Gabriel’s back while looking at Amelie with confusion.

Amelie, oblivious to their concern, smirked into her teacup. “Felix tells me that Adrien told him about your engagement.”

Adrien frowned. “I never said—”

Felix made a motion under his chin, raising an eyebrow at Adrien. Adrien seemed to understand a hidden message and then said, “Oh, right. The ring. Didn’t you give it to Nathalie yesterday?”

Nathalie flushed. “A ring?”

“I certainly did not—” Gabriel looked at Nathalie, realized she was blushing, and subconsciously matched his face to hers. “I think I would remember violating company policy.”

Amelie groaned, throwing her head back. “Honestly. Emilie said you were blind, but  _ this _ is rich.” She twirled her teacup in her hands, pretending to focus on the beige liquid swirling around in it. “There are several ways to get around picky human resources… I should know, I violated said rules sixteen years ago…”

Felix frowned. “But, that was—”

“Yes. Your father was an assistant producer. Thankfully, I’m close with the CEO of Graham Films… oh! I  _ am _ the CEO. So, Gabriel,” Amelie grinned, pointing a manicured finger at his chest, “don’t be afraid to make her your  _ madame toujours _ .”

“Madame Graham de Vanily, I—”

“Nathalie, please, it’s Amelie. We’re basically sisters now. Gabriel, go get that ring, I want to make sure it’s good enough for my new sister-in-law.”

Gabriel stood up, the rage evident in his stance. “Amelie, that’s  _ enough _ ! Nathalie and I are not engaged, and do not intend to be,  _ ever! _ ”

Adrien shrunk in his seat beside Felix, the older cousin offering his arm.

Nathalie hung her head, setting her mug in her lap. She kept her head down until Gabriel had left the room in a huff. When she brought her head up, Amelie could see tears pooling in her eyes.

The blonde woman frowned. “Well…” She set her teacup down on a coaster beside the lounge, moving to sit next to Nathalie. “I’m so sorry, Nathalie, I thought—”

Adrien moved to Nathalie’s other side, hugging her tightly as Nathalie began to cry. 

Felix sighed. “I thought for sure he would… I’m sorry, Madame Sancoeur. This was my idea.”

Amelie offered a handkerchief to Nathalie, which the dark-haired woman gladly took. Nathalie removed her glasses and wiped under her eyes, attempting to remove the smudged mascara surrounding them.

“I’m sorry, I… I usually don’t get worked up like this, I…” Nathalie sniffled. “Forgive me, I’ve made a fool of myself.”

“The only fool here left the room already,” Amelie murmured, patting Nathalie’s shoulder. “Adrien has shared with me several anecdotes of the things you’ve done for the two of them. You’re an incredible mother, Nathalie, and an amazing wife. Gabriel… ugh… my idiot brother-in-law doesn’t know what he has.”

Adrien nodded. “Father’s being a real… um, Aunt Amelie, may I say a curse word?”

“Go for it.”

“Father’s a real dick today.”

Felix raised his glass in a mock toast. “Here, here. Someone finally said it.”

Amelie smiled, gently lifting Nathalie’s chin with her finger. “You are incredible, Sancoeur. Perhaps I should take you for myself…”

Nathalie blushed. “I’m flattered, Madame Amelie, but…”

“It’s alright, dear, I know.” Amelie tucked a strand of Nathalie’s hair behind her ear. 

A slam from outside startled them, Felix going to the window and drawing back the lacey curtain. “Uncle’s leaving.” He muttered a few choice words under his breath as he replaced the curtain and sat down opposite Adrien and Nathalie. 

Amelie narrowed her eyes with displeasure. “Hm.” She opened them again, turning her attention back to Nathalie. “I suppose this just means an impromptu sleepover, hm? You can borrow some of my things.”

“I can just get a—”

“Nathalie. I’m not letting you go anywhere in that snow. It’s bad enough Gabriel’s behind the wheel in it right now. He’ll soon find most lines won’t be running right now anyway. I’d worry for you and Adrien too much.”

“If you insist, madame.” Nathalie looked down at the now soiled handkerchief. “I—”

Amelie took it from her, squeezing her hand. “Nathalie. Please. Marriage or not, we’re still sisters, okay? We stick together.”

Nathalie sighed, then nodded. “Okay.” She then braced for an excited hug from her new ‘sister’, her face breaking into a smile as Adrien, Amelie, and eventually, Felix brought her into Amelie’s bedroom, where Nathalie sat on the end of the bed facing the enormous walk-in closet, where Amelie promptly dove inside.

“So, we’ve got all night… are you thinking casual? Comfy? Or should we dress it up? Fancy? Red-carpet? Vintage? Oh, Nathalie, you’d look so good in victory curls!”

“I…” Nathalie wasn’t used to so much attention. “What are you wearing? I’ll match it.”

Amelie let out a loud, overly-dramatic gasp. “You actually want to  _ match?! _ Oh, joy!! Emilie never wanted to match with me, she said it was… ah, ‘cliche’ and ‘we’re already identical, do we need more?’ And the answer is always  _ of course! _ ” Pulling down two hangers, Amelie raced out of the closet. “Ta-da! Matching two-piece sets.”

Nathalie softly chuckled. “If you insist, sister.”

“Ohhhh, Nathalie!! I’ve always wanted a little sister! Being the younger twin is so  _ annoying _ . Emilie always thought she was better than me or something,  _ erk! _ ” Amelie sidled up behind Nathalie, squeezing her into a hug.

Felix sighed, looking at Adrien. “I still don’t understand how she’s  _ my _ mother and not yours.” He flinched. “Oh, I… I’m sorry, I—”

Adrien hugged his cousin, shushing him. “It’s okay, Fe, I think it’s ironic too. Since you’re so  _ grouchy _ all the time.”

“Hmph. I’m not grouchy,” Felix pouted, crossing his arms. He then uncrossed them, realizing. “Touche.”

Amelie released Nathalie, taking her hands and guiding her to the closet to change. Amelie went into the bathroom to do the same. Once they were done, Amelie pulled out her vanity stool for Nathalie to sit on.

“Now, what kind of hair are we thinking? Updo? Keeping it down? Half-and-half? Ooh! The classic ‘Vanily’?”

“Is that what you call it?” Nathalie grinned. “I had no idea it had a name.”

Amelie nodded. “It’s how our parents styled our hair when we were young… we never bothered changing it most days.” She tossed her hair over her back, smiling. “I’m surprised my roots don’t grow that direction.” Taking a section of Nathalie’s hair, she braided it across the back of her head, letting the rest flow down her back. 

Nathalie’s phone rang suddenly, Adrien grabbing it for her. “It’s Father.”

Hesitantly, Nathalie answered. “Hello?”

A timid “Hello,” responded. “Can we talk?”

“I…”

Amelie huffed. “What on Earth would he want?”

“I want to apologise for earlier… and for keeping secrets… Truth is, I did have a ring for you.”

Nathalie went pale. “You… you did?”

“Yes… I returned it because I didn’t think you’d accept. I’m sorry.”

“I… of course I’d accept…” Nathalie smiled. “I love you, Gabriel.”

Gabriel went silent on the other end. After a moment, “I… I love you too, Nathalie. Um…” He took a sharp breath. “Can I call you back?”

“Oh?”

“I may have just crashed the car… I’m fine.”

Nathalie frowned. “Where are you?”

“...Down the road.”

Amelie sighed. “We’ll come get you. But. You’re getting the couch, Gabey.”

“Yes, madame.”

Amelie and Nathalie looked at each other, and laughed. They went to the door, grabbing their coats and boots, walking to the crash site. Nathalie hugged Gabriel once they got there, kissing his jaw. He held her in his coat, nuzzling the top of her head.

“I have a gift for you, too,” Nathalie murmured.

“Oh?”

Nathalie blushed. “I got you a mug with a moth meme on it.”

Gabriel snorted, softly laughing into her hair. “I already love it, thank you. I shall sip proudly.” He looked down at her, his grey eyes shining like smooth pebbles at the bottom of a pond.

Nathalie felt the love from them, and smiled.

The two of them walked back to the house, Amelie following close behind.

Adrien and Felix handed out hot cocoas once they arrived back, and Gabriel’s was in his mug. With the meme printed upside-down.

Nathalie got all flustered over it, frantically apologizing, while Gabriel laughed, grabbing her flappy hands and kissing them. He kissed her nose, murmuring ‘thank you, dear’. 

Felix gagged, looking away.


End file.
